Klaus and Tatiana one shot
by queendawn
Summary: This is a story of my two favorite characters i feel their story is kind of untold and i love klaus i don't own any rights i just love klaus and tvd soo here it goes


Nicklaus and tatiana one shot

This is my first attempt at a one shot and my first stroy so please be kind

i don't own any rights i just love tvd and klaus so here it is

**Nicklaus had looked in Tatiana eyes and knew something had changed, all the love she ever felt for or if she ever did was gone. Nicklaus didn't know what he did or why her feeling has changed, it was as if someone had burned a hole in to his heart, like needles constantly pricking him. He hated the feeling, he wished nothing more then for it to go away, but the only way to cure his broken heart was for her to love him again, for her to say be mine and come back to me. That was the only way he thought, but she won't ,Tatiana's feeling for Nicklaus had changed and why? "I did everything for her, I would have gladly laid down my life for her" Nicklaus said to himself. "How can someone feeling just change all of a sudden without a wrong, without any cause at all, but most of all why can't my feeling do the same? Why am I stuck being a fool in love with someone who does not love me back. This is what hell must feel like." Nicklaus spoke with such pain in his heart, it was the sound of a man being broken. What he couldn't forget most was the memories, the sweet memories he had of him and her together, how he long to go back in time and relive them again. The first thing people do when they have a broken heart is put themselves in denial, and relive the memories in their head, as if it was really happening because they can't bear to feel the heart ache again, they would do anything else but feel the pain of their broken heart ,so they avoid it at any means necessary. There Nicklaus was alone with only his thought, the last thing a person with a broken heart need was to been alone with their thought's, when you have a broken heart your thoughts are your worst enemy. He sat in the the meadow where him an Tatiana liked to meet up, they loved the meadow because it's where all the wild horse like to roam, and it's where they felt free. It was about a thirty acer field, grass for miles and all you can smell was the pine from the trees surrounding the meadow, and the daisy that covered the field. The wind was light and the sun was at it's peak it was only the afternoon. "When the fuck is this bloody day going to be over." Nicklaus had said to himself. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining, the wind had a cool breeze , and the air was fresh. "This day feeling like it's mocking me, it is not a day to be sad, I should be riding horse or swimming in the ocean, spending time with my family, but instead I sit here sulking like a miserable bastard." Nicklaus thought to himself. He thought about getting up and see what Elijah was to but he couldn't bear to be around anyone he was afraid they'd see through his act and ask him whats wrong, and he didn't feel like talking about Tatiana with them or any one for that matter.**

**Instead he sat there in the meadow thinking of the first time they had every mad love it was right here in the meadow no more that five months ago. It had just turn summer and it was safe to go out because the moon wasn't full to the werewolf's wouldn't be out, Tatiana and Nicklaus always meet in the meadow when everyone had went to sleep, so they could be alone and in the meadow it felt like they were the only two people in the world, and didn't have a thing to worry about, all their troubles went away when they were alone in the meadow together,nothing could harm them. Nicklaus walked up and saw Tatiana waiting for him she was wearing a coral dress made from cotton grown in her families field, it had golden trims on it and a floral pattern , with leather lacing , the dress looked ravishing against her olive skin and he petite figure, her hair was the color of midnight, and it glistened in the dark, her eyes gleamed like the ocean. Tatiana looked over at Nicklaus and smile"I've been waiting for you,where have you been Klaus,I thought you were going to leave me alone here in the meadow." **

**"No I would never do that it pains me to even be apart from you my love." Nicklaus said walking toward Tatiana putting his hands on her hips and pulling her close it him, and he reached how and kissed her, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him gently away but not to far from him because she wanted him close too.**

**"I've missed you today Klaus why haven't you come to visit me can I only see you at night?" Tatiana said while Niklaus stroked her cheek and ran his fingers gently through her hair.**

**"I'm sorry love ,Michael had be work the field all day as punishment for not doing something right I can't remember what I did, but i missed you too more than anything." Nicklaus loved the scent Tatiana had it was an intoxicating aroma of lavender and pines, she looked at him and rubbed his cheek her hand were so tiny and soft like feathers.**

**"I love it when you say sweet word to me like that Klaus I wish you were this sweet all the time." Tatiana she reached for his mouth and kissing him gently and sweetly, Nicklaus had pulled her closer to him so there so no space between them his tongue invaded her mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. She Pushed away ,and he pulled her back kissing her harder and breathing her in, all his pain everything had went away and it was just him and her. He put his hand on her breast,and kissed her neck giving he a chance to breath his lips never leaving her body. **

**"oh, klaus i can't stay long you my sister might wake up and notice i'm gone." She panted. "Don't worry love it will be okay you can stay just a little while, I've missed you all day being here with you makes my hole day better again." She looked at him with such longing , they gazing in to each other eyes, loving every minute they have together alone with each other. **

**"I love you Nicklaus."**

**"And I love you my darling Tatiana." She kissed him again but with more passion and pushed Nicklaus to the ground and she was on him straddling him, kissing him deeper and deeper. Nicklaus had rolled over so he was on top putting one hand through her hair and the other on her thigh moving up and rubbing her clitoris. She moaned and rolled her eyes back, as he moved his hand fast torturing her with pleasure, and pressing his erection against her inner thigh. He put one finger inside her and twirled it around watching moan till she nearly exploded, he stop suddenly and she looked at him and said "whats wrong Nicklaus?" **

**"Nothing love I just wanted to try something first." He started to untie her dress but she stopped him"what are you doing Klaus?'**

**"Just trust me love don't worry you'll like it." He took off every layer of clothing on her piece by piece until she was fully undressed and her started to kiss her gently on her lips then her cheek, to her neck slowly making his way down to her belly and on her thigh, till his mouth was on it ,licking and sucking gently then steadily going more put his hand on her clitoris gently putting his finger in and out of her. Tatiana had never experience this before she rubbed her hands through his hair moaning so loud even the birds had flow away, luckily they were far from the village or they would have heard her. She was in blissful paradise this must be what heaven feels like, she was orgasmed so many times it was like her body had exploded and she was sent twirling down on a soft cloud. Nicklaus had looked up at her "Did that feel good love?" **

**"Oh yes Klaus where did you learn how to do that?" **

**Nicklaus smiled and shrugged. He pulled himself closer to her "I hope you don't think I'm done with you yet." Nicklaus began undressing and he looked like a statue of a roman god sweat was dripping down is chest he took off his pants unleashing his erection , gently bent down and kissed her holding her hips he softly entered her moving his hips slowly, each time going deeper and deeper inside her. She moaned his name making him go fast thrusting in to her and he kissed her moaning in her mouth. He was thinking of nothing but the warm wetness of her, she was so tight around him. Everything that had trouble him the problem with his father and everything else had went away for that brief moment. She moaned loudly again they bother ruptured at the same time he collapsing on top of her, his head on her chest, he wanted to stay there for a few moments and listen to her heart beat forever. **

**That had to be one of the best night he had ever had with her , she was Klaus's one true love and he wanted nothing more than to have her back by his side. But love is a bitter sweetness, and is either your worst enemy or the most wonderful thing you've ever felt.**


End file.
